


Break my baby

by allegedlyanandroid



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathing/Washing, Begging, Bottom Upgraded Connor | RK900, Established Relationship, Fucked Into Rebooting, Gavin Knows How to Care For His Man, Hand Jobs, Lingerie, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, PWP, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom Gavin Reed, Praise Kink, RK900 Has a Praise Kink, Restraints, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Service-Top RK900, Teasing, Top Gavin Reed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:27:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23065456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allegedlyanandroid/pseuds/allegedlyanandroid
Summary: Gavin groans and thumps his head down on Nines’ shoulder. “You are the fucking worst.”“You love it.” Nines says with a smile.“Nines.”- - -Nines gives up control. Gavin proceeds to exploit it mercilessly.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 31
Kudos: 333





	Break my baby

**Author's Note:**

> Title from: Break my baby by Kaleo.

**Break my baby**

Nines tugs gently at the belt keeping his wrist tied together and held firm at the headboard. “You know this won’t do much?”

He receives an answering hum from where Gavin is straddled over his naked waist, checking the leather’s tightness and admiring the contrast between it and Nines’ pale skin. “A lesson in self-restraint then. Don’t tear it or I’ll stop.” Nines rolls his eyes but gives an affirmative nod regardless. “Good. Now, sensors up to maximum. I’m going to utterly wreck you.” Gavin smirks as he leans down, only stopping once there’s a few scant inches separating them.

“I’m sure you’ll do your- mpfh!” Words are cut short by Gavin’s lips pressing against his own. Firm and insistent and slowly working his tongue between Nines’ slightly parted lips. Gavin wonders briefly if he’ll ever get over the slight difference in kissing an android. There's a definitive less give to Nines’ seemingly plump lips and without fail a slightly metallic taste hidden within.

Nines on the other hand blinks away the notifications obscuring his vision and focuses on the feeling of Gavin’s lips on his own and biting the lower one in retaliation for being so rudely cut off once they slowly part. “-absolute best,” he finishes, as if he hadn’t been interrupted in the first place.

Gavin groans and thumps his head down on Nines’ shoulder. “You are the fucking worst.”

“You love it,” Nines says with a smile.

_“Nines.”_

The android sighs before finally raising his sensitivity as far as he can. His LED flickers yellow briefly before returning to a calm, steady blue. He squirms almost unnoticeably on the sheets, marvelling in the way they feel on his naked skin. Much more pleasurable than before. He’s rewarded with another kiss, slower and more intense and it draws shivers with how keyed up he is all of a sudden. He tastes coffee and himself on Gavin’s tongue and it is a heady combination.

“Colours?” Gavin asks when he moves back for air, smiling benevolently at the way Nines chases him before slumping back down.

“Green to continue, yellow for pause and assess, red for stop,” Nines dutifully recalls.

“And in case you’re unable to speak.”

“One knock on the headboard for stop, two for pause, three to continue.”

“Very good,” Gavin praises. Then he runs both hands up over Nines’ chest, grazing over notably perked nipples and relishing in the hitch in Nines’ breathing. He leans his weight on his left hand and uses the other to grab Nines’ chin firmly, tilting his head to the side.

Gavin licks a stripe from collarbone to jaw. Only the faintest of taste greets him though the inhumaness of it doesn’t deter him from mouthing at Nines’ neck anyway. He alternates between light, butterfly kisses, harsh bites and suction until the skin reveals white chassis beneath his lips before switching to soothing kitten licks over the bruised areas in silent apology. Trailing down, he grazes his teeth over a particularly sensitive spot that he suckles on hard and revels in the bitten off hiss he receives in turn.

Lower and lower still until he’s taking one nipple between his teeth while rubbing the other in gentle circles. Nines arches up at the attention, nearly dislodging Gavin, had he not had the forethought to clamp his thighs tighter around Nines’ waist. Gavin smirks as he licks and sucks over the nub in his mouth, garnering the same reaction again alongside a startled moan.

With a glance up, still lavishing Nines’ full pecs with attention, it’s to find his partner staring open mouthed and unfocused at the ceiling. He draws back slightly and blows cold air over the spit-slick nub. Nines sighs breathily and strains to push his chest up, trying to entice Gavin into doing it again. Instead, Gavin removes himself completely, until not a single part of them are touching, shimmying off the bed to stand at Nines’ side.

“Tease,” Nines says. It’s meant to sound accusing but the effect is somewhat ruined by the hoarse quality of his voice.

“Mhm.” Gavin tugs his shirt off quickly but goes slower on his jeans. He makes sure he has Nines full attention centred on him as he slowly lowers them down and off.

Nines goes completely still while he stares down at Gavin’s crotch and legs as they’re slowly revealed to him. His fingers clutch tight at the restraints, his knuckles going white with the force, and his mouth floods with excessive fluid at the sight.

“Like what you see?” Gavin sounds beyond amused as he gives a small, slow spin on the tips of his toes. The white, semi-sheer panties are trimmed with lace and clings to Gavin’s ass in the most appealing way. There are sheer white, lace-trimmed stockings to match, cradling his legs up to mid-thigh and held in place by garters.

“Yes,” Nines says empathetically, barely above a whisper as his gaze roams over Gavin’s new additions. He’d been trying several times to hint at his partner to wear similar clothing. However, Gavin had quickly dismissed the idea and while Nines had been disappointed, he hadn’t wanted to push either. He’d figured Gavin’s reluctance had something to do with humanity’s deep-rooted perception of masculinity and left it at that.

It would seem Gavin was far more devious than he’d anticipated.

Satisfied with the response, Gavin reclaims his place straddled over Nines. This time he perches lower than before, more in line with Nines’ hips, as he grinds his ass down on his partner’s length, smirking at Nines’ flushed face while he continues the hypnotic, rhythmic roll of his hips.

“Mm, you like that don’t you? You’d just love to see me rub off against you until I soil my panties with cum, you perverted sex bot.” Nines shudders at the sound of Gavin’s voice and he keens at the words falling from his partner’s lips. Gavin continues without pause, still staring him down with a wicked smirk more fit for the devil. “I bet you’d like to fuck me in ‘em too. Just slide them a bit to the side so you can sink your cock into me.”

Gavin stills some seconds later and scoots further down to take Nines’ dick in hand, giving it a few slow strokes from root to tip before rubbing his thumb over the sensitive head. “Too bad the only one getting fucked into incoherency tonight is you.”

Another moan rips its way out of Nines’ throat and he blinks blearily down at Gavin when his partner chuckles darkly. “Perhaps I’ll spend the night edging you. Bringing you right to the edge and leaving you there.” The expression on his face promises dark delights. “Again.” A rough stroke. “Again.” A flicking twist of his wrist. “And again,” he murmurs, letting go of Nines erection just as the tell-tale signs of his impending orgasm presents.

Nines lets out a pathetic whine. Somewhere deep down, beneath the haze of arousal he thinks he ought to feel at least an incline of shame at the needy sound.

“Or maybe-“ Reed continues, “-I want to see just how many times I can get you to come in one night.”

Gavin’s hand is back, working fast and with just the right amount of pressure to have Nines coming all over Gavin's’ fingers and his own chest within seconds. The belt strains and he has half a mind to release it before it snaps.

“There you go,” Gavin coos, keeping up the insistent movement of his hand. He’s looking far too satisfied over how wrecked Nines is already, so early in the night, and it’s not until Nines is shaking with overstimulation, gasping for breath, that Gavin’s hand falls away again.

Nines is still hard.

Gavin’s hands wander over Nines’ thighs in soothing circles and he whispers: “Spread your legs for me darling.”

There's not a shred of shame in the way Nines instantly complies. He keeps drawing deep, unnecessary gulps of air as he spreads his legs wide and (with some prompting) bends his knees to draw them closer to his chest. The new position leaves him feeling incredibly exposed and his cheeks darken a few more shades, the blue flush spreading high across his cheekbones and the slope of his nose.

Gavin hums in contentment. Trailing dry fingers down Nines’ crack, making sure the tips catch slightly at his rim, while he drinks him in. “Gorgeous.”

Nines preens at the remark and shifts to make more room for Gavin. He’s leaking steady trickles of lubricant (has been since they first started kissing) and Gavin gives in to the urge to taste it. He presses his tongue flat against Nines’ ass and trails the same path his fingers had taken moments before.

His partner responds in kind by clamping his thighs together at the unexpected sensation, trapping Gavin where he is. Not that Gavin seems to mind in the slightest. With a small, meant-to-be-reassuring pat to Nines’ upper thigh, Gavin licks around Nines’ rim. The movements of his tongue alternates between small flicks and gentle prodding against Nines’ entrance until the muscles relax enough for him to spear his tongue and the tip of it slips inside.

“G-gav- Gavin,” Nines murmurs in a continuous stream, so very unused to the amount of sensations wreaking havoc on his systems.

A sweet torturous cycle begins, of broad swipes of tongue, soft kitten licks and the wiggling feeling of it inside him, continuously alternating as Gavin enthusiastically eats him out. The slick he’s producing wells up faster than Gavin can swallow it down even when he closes his lips around Nines’ hole and _sucks_.

There are places which have been rubbed raw by Gavin’s stubble when he slowly pulls back to prod a finger at Nines’ hole. He meets no resistance in sliding it in along with his tongue so Gavin curls the finger upwards in search and with the faintest brush against Nines’ prostate, Nines comes again.

Semen streaks over his stomach and chest as he keens loudly.

Gavin lifts his head up, wiping at his chin with his free hand and keeping his finger inside to rub firmly against that one sensitive nub inside of Nines, milking Nines through his orgasm. The fingers remain a constant pressure until Nines is trying to jerk away, trembling like a leaf in the wind, while whining and struggling to close his legs with Gavin still firmly lodged between them. Gavin stops the grinding motion though his finger still rests lightly over the overstimulated bundle of nerves. “Colour?”

“Green,” Nines gasps. His eyes shine wetly when they gaze down at Gavin but the small smile he’s wearing is content as he starts to come down. The smile he receives in return is too wide and shows too many teeth to be anywhere close to reassuring. For the first time since they started Nines feels a small incline of panic weave its way into his thoughts. It dissipates as fast as it materialised when Gavin removes his finger with a last teasing press that leaves Nines gasping... only to push it in alongside a second one a moment later.

They scissor and stretch and stimulate his prostate on every withdrawal and Gavin takes pleasure in hearing the punched out “ah-ah-hah’s” dripping from Nines’ parted lips. His unoccupied hand travels up to rest at Nines’ left cheek, gently cupping it and stroking a thumb over the sharp cheekbone beneath it before he forces three fingers into Nines’ open mouth.

Gavin adds a third to the two scissoring him open, for the sake of symmetry. Nines let out a low whine and tilts his head up to take the ones in his mouth deeper. The soft pads of Gavin’s fingers are a nice contrast to the calloused knuckles dragging over the sensors lining his mouth. RK swirls his tongue around them all the while keeping eye contact. It’s a last-ditch attempt at defiance that Gavin allows for all of ten seconds.

He presses his fingers brutally against Nines’ prostate, keeps them there as he grinds down repeatedly. The fingers occupying Nines’ mouth press further in, nudging the back of his throat and Gavin leans down to once more take one of Nines' nipples into his mouth.

The multiple points of simulation throw Nines headfirst into his third orgasm for the night.

Gavin is murmuring reassurances against his skin and pets his hair softly while he comes down. “Still good?”

Nines nods so Gavin slides his hands down to lift Nines’ legs further and places them over his shoulders, bending his partner nearly in half when he leans forwards. There’s no resistance from Nines, he’s completely and utterly pliant. Malleable like clay.

The sharp sensation of teeth sinking into the junction of his thigh and pelvis jolts Nines into blinking down at his lover just in time to see him push the fabric covering his genitals down below his ass. They lock gazes again and the delighted smile lighting up Gavin’s face is bright enough to rival the sun. Nines’ LED pulses as the image is saved into his personal data bank. His eyes flutter shut when Gavin grinds his penis against his slick ass. It nudges between his cheeks and he nods affirmatively at Gavin’s whispered: “Ready?”

Gavin’s smile turns softer at the edges even while he takes his erection in hand and guides it to Nines’ dripping entrance.

“So wet for me. You’re dripping with it, y’know. Love seeing you like this Nines,” Gavin all but croons as the tip of his cock presses inside. The push is slow, but consistent, until Gavin is buried balls-deep inside him. Nines is shaking again, muscles spasming against the intrusion. While Gavin may be average in length, he’s most certainly thicker and Nines is definitely feeling it now as his body strains to accommodate the girth.

Gavin moans in pleasure, quivering a little himself in the effort to hold still and allow Nines time to adjust, a string of curses are breathed into the skin of Nines throat. It’s a losing battle as he slowly rocks his hips forward and then pulls back leisurely. It’s a brutally slow pace, more of a lazy grind into Nines’ willing body rather than actual, proper thrusts. Unhurried rolls of his hips that are gradually driving Nines insane with how it’s both too much and not enough all at the same time.

Steeling himself, Nines lets out a quiet “please.”

“Please what? I’m sure you can do better than that.”

If Nines had the processing capacity left to feel irritated at Gavin’s smugness, he would have. And for a brief, feverish moment, he contemplates ripping through the restraints and flipping them over. He’d like to see how smug Gavin would look then, with Nines bouncing on his cock and not letting up until-

-no, this is for Gavin and for once Nines can set aside his pride and beg properly. “Please,” he hears himself say. “Please Gavin, I want- want you to fuck me. _Please_? Haven't I been good?”

Despite the small stutter, Gavin leans down to reward him with a sloppy kiss while simultaneously picking up the pace. Gavin smiles as he swallows up the sounds emitting from Nines’ voice module, breaking away to gasp in a lungful of air when Nines doesn’t let up. He has a hard time keeping hold of his sanity with how wet and warm Nines feels around him and the way he clenches around Gavin’s dick on every outward pull, as if determined to keep him seated inside.

 _“Perfect._ You’ve been so good for me Nines, you still are. My beautiful baby. Phck!” Gavin pants as his thrusts grow progressively more erratic.

Nines mewls at the praise, drowning out the sound of leather creaking from the strain he’s subjecting it to. _“Harder_ , Gavin. Please, please, _please, plea-ngh!”_ His words end in a drawn-out whine as Gavin shifts slightly for better leverage and his thrusts become borderline brutal. It ensures he's able ti nail his partner’s prostate on every other nudge inside; sending bursts of additional pleasure through Nines’ artificial nervous-system.

“You’re doing s-so well Nines. You enjoy being good for me, love?”

“Ye-h-hes!”

“Then come for me,” Gavin whispers, a command barely loud enough to hear over the wet, squelching noises of them fucking. It has Nines shaking his head in denial. Though the moment Reed groans throatily above him, head thrown back, and Nines can _feel_ the warmth of Gavin’s come being fucked out of him along with the lubricant already coating his thighs in sticky layers, he loses himself.

His vision goes white and distantly he's aware of a sound echoing above everthingelse. It's akin to metal grinding against metal in a horrifying screech, layered with heavy static. He’s blinking slowly, CPU slow and lagging, as Gavin claims his lips again. Nines’ tongue won’t cooperate properly. It feels too heavy and thick for his mouth and it becomes a wet, messy affair. Still, he tries his best and it seems to satisfy his partner since he receives multiple pecks across his drool-stained lips, his cheeks and nose and the corners of his mouth.

“One more?”

Nines blinks. ‘Could he?’

“For me?”

And that’s... just not fair. That soft reverent tone accompanied by an affectionate, wide-eyed gaze; the one that is only ever directed at him. NInes gives and affirmative nod because he’s so far gone for this man already. Hell... Gavin could ask for his thirium pump regulator and Nines would rip it out of his own chest and offer it to him with bloodstained hands if it meant Gavin would continue to look at him like that.

He tilts his head slightly and they seal it with a kiss.

Gavin moves off of the bed and the lack of physical contact is reminiscent of being dunked in ice water. It feels... wrong, off-putting when compared to Gavin's blazing heat. “Come back!” Nines demands through static.

There’s a brief pause in removing his remaining stocking (the other one already flung across the room) and Gavin turns his head to watch Nines, spread out on their bed, chest still heaving and looking properly debauched. His steel grey eyes are glassy and there’s an adorable purse of those plump lips. ‘A pout,’ Gavin’s mind helpfully supplies and he’s quick in tearing the sheer fabric from his leg and shimmying out of the panties he’d pushed down earlier before crawling back over Nines’ body. Gavin leaves a trail of kisses as he moves steadily upwards. Bites are littered over the skin of Nines' pecs and with a last, mournful nuzzle between them, Gavin is blanketing Nines again. The way he's supposed to be.

He mouths at the slender throat presented to him and Nines tilts his head to the side, allowing for better access.

From somewhere deep within RK’s chest, a rumbling, mechanical purr starts up at the feeling of skin sliding against skin. So much more satisfying than the itching of fabric despite how pretty he thinks Gavin looks all dolled up. It makes Gavin huff out a laugh, blowing hot puffs of air against Nines neck when he picks up on the sound. He likes it more than he’s willing to admit. It always reminds him of the lazier days sprawled over Nines’ chest on the couch while they watch shitty, inaccurate detective shows that they pick apart together. Nines makes the same sounds then. Like a contented cat glowing from the attention levelled his way.

“Please,” Nines repeats, dignity be damned, and hums appreciatively when a hand sneaks its way down and wraps around his flaccid penis. Nines doesn’t sink so much as plunges back into the heady warmth from before as it pumps up and down a few times. The hand travels lower, nudging at Nines’ balls and further down, massaging over his taint and lower still until it’s tugging gently at the loosened muscles dribbling cum and lube over his thighs and the bed below. There’s already a considerable puddle of warmth and wet staining the sheets; growing bigger by the second.

Fingers swirl patterns in the lubricant on his thighs and ass, creating intricate patterns Nines can’t see from his position before Gavin sinks the fingers inside himself, one after the other, with an appreciative groan he muffles against Nines’s cock. He mouths over the tip for a bit before taking more into his mouth and bobbing his head down in time with the movement of his fingers.

Practice makes perfect and Gavin has sucked enough dick to have near perfect control over his gag reflex. Something he exploits mercilessly as he takes Nines’ considerable length almost all the way down on the first go. His throat contracts around the head when he swallows around it and he even manages not to choke when it causes Nines’ hips to jerk up and bury himself completely in Gavin’s throat.

Fuck if he doesn’t love the weight of Nines’ dick on his tongue.

Nines is whimpering and drooling all over the pillow by the end of it, head moving side to side as he thrashes under Gavin’s mouth. He mirrors the jerking motion of Gavin’s body as Gavin finally finds what he’d been looking for and pulls away from Nines’ dick with a shaky, bitten off curse. The fingers are pulled out with a trembling sigh, bringing the glistening digits into Nines’ field of vision.

Gavin moves to wipe them off on the bedding and Nines sees it as if in slow motion though he stills at Nines breathily whimpering "stop!”

His lover freezes in place and whips his head around to look at Nines with mounting concern. Nines eyes are still stuck on the mesmerising fingers frozen in the air and he moves his hungry gaze to meet Gavin’s before very pointedly letting his tongue loll out of his mouth without breaking eye contact.

Gavin's mouth falls open in an undignified gape, expression shifting from mild panic to confusion to realisation and finally settling on indignant arousal. “ _You’re filthy,_ Nines. Absolutely fucking disgusting,” Gavin says around a grin. He holds his fingers tantalisingly close to Nines’ open mouth and chuckles darkly when he tries to surge up and envelop them just to have them moved half an inch out of reach. A drawn-out whine and a defeated slump back later, Gavin relents.

 _“Gross,"_ he reiterates and pushes the fingers down on Nines’ tongue. Nines’ eyes flutter closed as his processors work overtime in trying to analyse the various fluids he tastes there. He hollows his cheeks and sucks, shivering at the slow drag over keyed up sensors.

A lewd pop signals their release when RK lets Gavin's’ fingers go. Gavin shakes his head, clearly amused and gives Nines a peck on the cheek before guiding himself to hover over Nines’ slick length.

He rubs the considerably bigger dick between his cheeks. It's not until Nines is whining with need that he lines himself up and slowly sinks down on it. There are a few pausing intervals as he adjusts to the heavy weight inside him but Gavin steadfastly sinks down until his ass-cheeks are resting against Nines’ pelvis. Gavin shudders, shutting his eyes tight at the pleasuarable sensation. Rising onto his knees allows for better purchase when he experimentally moves up and down a few times. He's thoroughly enjoying the sparks of pleasure despite the mild discomfort of biting overstimulation.

That’s why he can’t see the way Nines’ expression twist into something lost and vulnerable. The absence of touch leaving him untethered and drifting dangerously in a vast sea of emotions he’s still not capable of recognising fully. Suddenly he needs the warmth of Gavin pressed against him as an anchor; to keep from losing himself completely.

“Y-yellow.” 

Gavin’s eyes fly open instantly. He ceases all movement, save for reaching out to cup Nines’ cheek in one hand and his gaze focuses intently on Nines. “Tell me what you need. Do you want me to stop?” 

“Can I-? I-I want to touch you.”

Something like relief flashes over Gavin’s face. “Yeah, of course. Just let m-“ he pauses in reaching towards Nines’ tied up hands as a loud ripping sound echoes through the quiet room. A sharp resounding smack follows it as Nines’ hands come down on Gavin’s hips with more fervour than usual, leaving red marks behind as the grip tightens. Gavin lets out a quiet (if slightly pained) chuckle. “Ow. Or that works too I guess. You okay? Do you want me to stop? We can move on to aftercare,” he offers, voice soft and free of judgement.

An out that Nines neither needs nor wants.

Tugging insistently, Nines has them plastered together in record time and a pleased hum reverberates through his chest. “Don’t. Keep going.”

“You’re sure?” Gavin asks.

“Please.”

 _Well then._ “Nines, could you sit up for me love?”

In the end Gavin ends up hovering above Nines’ lap, pressed chest-to-chest, as he slowly begins sliding his way back down on Nines’ cock. Gavin gently seeks confirmation before rising up on his knees and inching down again in a drawn-out, slow and tender pace.

Nines whimpers helplessly. His hands are shaking slightly when they move over the broad plane of Gavin’s back. The muscles flex under his touch and his partner lets out a content sigh. Fingers trail over scars, lingering occasionally, before he rakes his nails down from shoulder to lower back; leaving red lines in their wake. Gavin’s controlled pace stutters as he grinds down _hard_.

Gavin’s arms fall around Nines’ neck and he clenches tightly around Nines' dick in payback. Sneaking a hand into the short hairs on the back of Nines' head, Gavin tugs sharply in warning. The satisfied grin falls off of Nines’ face and his mouth forms a soft ‘oh’ when Gavin starts to ride him in earnest. Gavin lifts himself up and down faster on every turn, chasing his own orgasm above all else. The way his cock slides easily in the mess collected over Nines’ stomach helps a great deal.

Nines cries out. It’s neigh on impossible to muffle the sounds he’s producing but he tries his best by burying his face in the hollow of Gavin’s throat. He licks a stripe over it to taste the salt of Gavin’s sweat. It layers on his tongue; over the saliva he had tasted from Gavin’s lips before.

Gavin groans. “So good sweetheart. You feel amazing.”

The heat building in Nines’ biocomponents is reaching near critical levels. Nothing seems to be working in cooling him down and the loud whirring of fans has long since become a backdrop to the slapping of skin against skin.

Pleasure keeps crashing over him in waves spurred on by every word worming its way past Gavin’s bruised lips. Compliments and reassurances, all of them boiling down to assuring Nines that he’s perfect and beautiful and _how lucky Gavin is to have him._ Nines longs to tell him he’s got it all backwards but can’t seem to form the words. Every time he tries Gavin moves over his lap or tugs on his hair or clenches around him and the words are lost in an endless stream of data.

Release buzzes through him, fraying his circuits and freezing his CPU. The last thing he sees is Gavin’s blissed-out face, eyes half-lidded, hair messily falling over his forehead and mouth open around a gasp of Nines’ name before he sinks into darkness.

He wakes from the forced reboot almost an hour later if his internal clock is anything to go by. Shifting around slightly, his limbs still feel heavy, Nines looks up at Gavin from where he’s laying propped up against his chest.

“Oh good. You’re not dead,” Gavin says, far too much cheer in his voice. “You almost had me worried there for a second.”

His fingers are carding through Nines’ hair in sure strokes, scratching nails across his scalp in a soothing motion. Nines blinks slowly and forces his eyes to keep from slipping shut again. He hums in quiet acknowledgement.

There is an uncomfortable stickiness to his skin and when he glances down it only confirms his suspicions. They’re still covered in their combined fluids. It’s tacky and in some places dried to his skin though there is also far less of it than he’d expected. Gavin must have at least tried to rid them of some of it. He'd also been kind enough to move them to the slightly drier side of the bed away from the wet spot.

“You feeling up for a shower?”

“Not particularly,” Nines replies, his voice still carrying a static lilt. “Not unless you wish to carry me there,” he amends because he does want the filth off him before it dries in further.

Gavin snickers. “That good, huh?”

“It was adequate.”

He watches in silent amusement as Gavin mouths the last word with his face scrunched up in an offended grimace. Nines presses a chaste kiss to the skin of his chest in apology though Gavin pouts a little longer before giving into Nines’ insistent nuzzling. A kiss is planted to the LED on his temple.

It flickers blue under Gavin's lips.

His partner reaches out to grasp a bottle from the nightstand and gently begins plying Nines with thirium, whispering praise the entire time much to Nines' delight. The prolonged time his biocomponents had worked overtime must have caused a significant portion of it to dissipate. Once the bottle is drained, Gavin slides out from underneath him.

Nines is on the verge of protesting when he feels Gavin’s arms slide beneath his body, one supporting his back and the other his legs, and then he's heaved up in a bridal carry. Reflexively, Nines winds his arms around Gavin’s neck and clings to him as he gets used to the new centre of gravity. Looking up, a question in his widening eyes, but his boyfriend memerly smirks lazily and shrugs the best he can with his arms full.

A short walk later (and with a bit of manoeuvring) Nines is placed down on the lip of the tub as Gavin gets the water flowing. When it’s deemed warm enough Gavin first washes him down gently with a soaked washcloth before doing the same for himself. Afterwards he plugs the drain to let the tub fill up.

He manhandles Nines to rest against his chest again as the water slowly rises around them and he hums a tune under his breath as he adds some pleasantly scented soap to the water and bubbles spring forth.

“Isn’t this a bit much?”

“Just shut up and let me take care of you,” Gavin grumbles as he starts massaging shampoo into Nines’ hair. He sounds almost embarrassed and Nines turns his head to kiss the small frown off his lips, glad that unlike humans his saliva is sterile and his oral cavity self-cleaning considering what’s been in his mouth in the last hour.

“Mm. _It is_ nice to have you spoiling me.”

“Yeah, well... don’t get used to it,” Gavin mutters as if he doesn't spoil Nines rotten on a regular basis.

Nines melts into the embrace and has to, yet again, force himself not to slip back into stasis. His systems are still going haywire and he will need time to allow everything back into flawless working order.

They stay far too long in the bath, too comfortable to move. It’s not until the water is on the colder side of lukewarm that they finally get out and towel off. Nines looks down at his boyfriend, expectantly, and Gavin releases a put-upon sigh as he hauls Nines up again. This time he supports his lower back and ass while Nines hikes his legs around Gavin’s waist. Nines giggles softly the entire way and makes a show of distracting Gavin by scattering kisses over his face and blocking the view; tall fucker that he is. They stumble into their fair share of walls and door frames, trading lazy kisses, before finally ending up back in the bedroom.

It takes no time at all to strip the bed and shuffle down under the fresh covers together. Another bout of childish giggling as they get into a brief tug-o-war over the better pillow before settling down. Gavin throws an arm around Nines’ waist and Nines retaliates by twining their legs together. Not one to be outdone, Gavin takes hold of one of Nines’ hands and puts them palm to palm, brows pinched as he scrutinises the difference in size. He turns it around to run his thumb over the knuckles and Nines is helpless to keep control of the way the skin slowly retracts from the touch until the white chassis can be seen from the tips of his fingers to halfway down his wrist.

The kisses Gavin place there are featherlight. They tickle Nines’ over-exhausted sensors and feel... sharper somehow, without the synthetic skin covering his frame. Nines’ breath hitches in his throat and the quiet sound has Gavin gazing up at him with open adoration.

As they lie there, quietly observing each other, a wave of affection squeezes Gavin’s heart tight and he lets out a quiet laugh. There are words on the tip of his tongue he’s not ready to say just yet so he pulls Nines closer and mouths them into the soft strands of his hair instead. Nines chirps, curious, but ultimately he’s too out of it to ask.

Two minutes more is all it takes for Nines to be dead to the world. His face smooths out and he goes absolutely still save the rise and fall of his chest. An unnecessary program but after their first night together Gavin refused to allow him back in his bed unless he made some sort of movement through the night. Besides... it’s not like running the simulated breathing patterns takes up any significant amount of processing power.

The light shuts off with a quiet command and Gavin just about manages to whisper three words before he slips under himself.

**Author's Note:**

> In my defense there are far too few fics where Nines gets utterly fucking wrecked. 
> 
> My tumblr is [here!](https//allegedlyanandroid.tumblr.com) Feel free to swing by and scream with me about DBH


End file.
